


auribus tenet lupum

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [61]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, M/M, Master/Slave, Predicament Bondage, Slavery, Suspension, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Sometimes having choices isn't always a good thing, especially as a slave. Ven is about to discover a new meaning to the word 'predicament'.





	auribus tenet lupum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post in _ages_ and then you get two stories from me in a matter of days.
> 
> It might be a while before I post again; I'm in the middle of packing to move...

Ven did not like Fridays, and for very good reason.

"Good morning and welcome to the MasterClass," Master said, utterly too cheerfully in Ven’s opinion. _He_ had both feet firmly on the floor, was clothed in a very nice dark orange tunic and had his hands folded comfortably behind his back.

Ven was standing with each foot on a low step-stool, was utterly naked, and had his hands stretched above him, his wrist cuffs clipped to either end of a spreader bar which was fastened firmly at each end to a chain hanging from the training room ceiling. There was an upright rod fastened to the floor between his parted legs, obviously awaiting an attachment of some sort.

"Say good morning to the citizens, pet."

Ven swallowed; _knowing_ he’d met some of those citizens - one of them was the _Emperor_ himself, for fuck’s sake! He squashed that thought down and refused to examine how the knowledge made him feel.

"Good morning, citizens," he said, knowing that he didn’t sound as enthusiastic about any of this as his master did.

"Before we begin, allow me to show you today’s toy," Master said to the anonymous watchers, and brought out a dildo formed of five or six balls stacked one on top of another around a solid core, increasing in size from tip to base. The smallest one, at the tip of the dildo, was the size of a large marble, and the last one before the dildo’s neck was about the size of a lemon. The whole thing was about ten inches long.

"Today, we are looking at predicament bondage," Master told the camera. "You will note that the stools the slave is standing on are approximately the same height as the full length of the dildo from tip to neck."

He lubed the dildo generously (thank all the gods!) and stepped to Ven, ignoring his proximity to the slave’s naked groin as he fastened the dildo in place on the top of the rod, which was set at such a height that Ven could just feel the tip of the dildo threatening his entrance.

"You can see that the top of the first ball is just touching his hole. With the length of the dildo, this means that with his feet flat on the floor with his legs closed, the dildo will be fully inserted. The cuffs used are designed for suspension, and have a grip inside them that he can hold onto so that his weight will not be hanging solely from his wrists, which could be painful and very damaging. You will note that his arms are not at full stretch, which means that there is slack to allow him to sink onto the dildo. As always, links to the toys and equipment used will be in the description below."

It was already an uncomfortable position; Ven was used to having his arms straight up above his head and to have them separated like this was straining his shoulders somewhat - not painfully, definitely not dangerously, but enough that he was aware of the strain imposed on muscles unused to it. And he wasn’t hanging from anything yet, though that was not going to last long.

"Now, we don’t want to drop him too fast, even from this low height, because of the risk to his shoulders, and the sudden penetration of the dildo here," Master said, using a crop to indicate each area as he spoke. 

He kicked at the step-stools, sliding them apart a short way. Ven closed his eyes, moaning and squirming as the new position slid the first and smallest ball of the dildo into his waiting bum.

"It is important with this, as with any time you penetrate your slaves anally with anything, to ensure that the slave’s hole is well prepared and stretched, and both arse and toy have ample lube. Too little lube will lead to soreness and chafing, and if the hole is not stretched and prepared for the toy you plan to use, it may lead to tearing."

He slid the two stools a little further apart, causing Ven to sink further down the increasing girth of the dildo, taking the second ball all the way into his anus with a groan, dropping his head as his cock twitched at the stimulation he was getting; it was pressing against that nub and Ven knew that every single bulb or ball of the dildo would only serve to tease and stimulate it. He was not going to be allowed to come before the end of this, not without risking some severe consequences.

"You can see that the wider his legs are separated, the further into his hole the dildo will go. This one has been chosen specifically for its size, especially its length and the diameter of the last ball - it will be uncomfortable to get in, maybe even very uncomfortable, but I know my pet can take it without injury."

He shifted the stools again, causing Ven to whimper as he sank down onto the third ball, his legs also beginning to strain now as his feet were spread wider and wider, if he wanted to keep them on the stools.

"This is my pet’s first experience of this particular dildo, although he has had beads used in him before now. It is not the largest thing he has ever taken, either in length or diameter."

The stools were shifted again, just enough that Ven either had to pull himself up off the next ball, or bend his legs to insert it fully. If he kept his legs straight, he would be poised with his rim stretched around its widest girth, which was about three inches across.

He went to his toes on the stools and pulled himself up a little on the suspended bar.

"You can see the dilemma this presents. He can bend his knees and accept that ball into him now, and have the uncertainty of how long he will need to keep his legs bent, which will soon grow uncomfortable. Or, as he has in fact chosen, he can pull himself up and delay the inevitable. But again, how long must he hold himself there for, in increasing discomfort?"

Master walked around Ven, still talking. "At this point, the slave has a choice - two options. Maybe three. He can lift himself higher on the dildo, perhaps even right off it, by flexing his arms, but how long will he be able to hold his own weight, especially with his arms spread as they are? He can hope that I do not force his legs so wide he can no longer use the stools to keep himself from full penetration by the dildo. Or he can simply take his feet off the stools and let gravity pull him down until the dildo is fully seated."

Master walked around him, watching and examining his breathing and the strain of his arms, seeming to revel in it. He was standing beside Ven now, not blocking the camera that was set up in front of him as he reached to wrap his hand around Ven’s erection.

"Ven does respond very nicely to anal penetration, as you can see. He wears a plug or other toy all the time, and is not solely dependent on having his prick stimulated in order to come. He can take surprisingly large toys, with the correct preparation of course. There will be links to previous videos showing that if you click the description box."

He gave the cock he was holding two or three firm strokes, running his hand up and down its length, causing Ven to jerk and groan, groaning again as his movements strained his arms further and made the presence in his arse of the first three balls of the dildo inescapably obvious. There was some sort of flex in the toy, but it was more than stiff enough that Ven couldn’t angle away from it and stop the torment by bending it so he could stand without having it inside him.

"A note on safety. You should never leave your slave alone unsupervised when he is in predicament bondage such as this. Safety is paramount - a damaged slave will cost you time and money while he heals, and the trust he has in you may be irreparable if you allow anything to happen to him."

He stepped behind Ven and kicked at the stools again. 

"Oh, fuck… Master, please - no!"

Ven let himself drop with a groan as his hole was forced to stretch to accommodate the fourth ball, which entered his arse quicker than he had thought it might, causing him to pull futilely at the bar he was suspended from. His master ran a finger down his straining cock, cupped his dangling, vulnerable testicles and then tapped at the still visible portion of the dildo.

"We have two balls left now, as you can see, and with only a few inches to go, it is safe to remove the stools completely and let the slave decide the pace at which he takes the rest of the dildo into his pretty hole. Each of the remaining balls will stretch him further, proving a challenge, yet even the biggest is narrower than the largest thing he has ever taken there."

He kicked the two stools from under Ven’s feet, just far enough that he could no longer hold his legs spread wide enough to reach them, which left him hanging from the spreader bar his wrists were fastened to. Even at full stretch, his toes were just above the floor, so there was no help there, and he couldn’t get a grip around the pole with his feet and help his arms that way either.

"The struggle now is for him to hold himself up as long as possible. As soon as he lets himself drop, when his arms grow tired, that ball will inevitably begin to force its way inside him as gravity pulls him down onto it. And then of course he has the same issue with delaying the entry of the final one," Master said. Ven thought that he sounded entirely too amused by Ven’s plight, a position he had put Ven into himself.

It felt so big, just there. His arse was held open by the dildo but would have to stretch even further to allow the next ball to slide in. It would be all right once it was in, but the stretch of it slipping into place…!

He could feel the sweat beading on his chest and arms as he strained to hold himself up. It was growing harder to do and his arms were quivering as he tried to lower himself gently onto the dildo, but the stretch was too much and he couldn’t. The shape was all wrong for a gentle insertion, as was Ven’s position.

"I can’t… I can’t… please, Master…"

"Of course you can, you’ve taken far bigger things than the last two sections of that dildo."

Master’s hand was back on his cock, which was welling copious amounts of precum. He ran his hand up and down it possessively, giving Ven the sort of stimulation he would give himself in private, if he was allowed.

His arms were growing so tired now, the spread position making it much harder for him to maintain his lift. Somewhere in the back of his head he thought that this must be what crucifixion victims suffered, only it was far worse for them, of course - the position was much more extreme, and for much longer than this was likely to be, though it already felt like an eternity of burning muscles and a far bigger intrusion into his body than it had seemed just from that quick look at the dildo earlier.

He dropped his head forward - as far as he could without putting additional strain on his shoulders - and groaned as the burn became too much and he realised he could no longer keep the inevitable from happening. His traitorous cock twitched as the fifth swelling on the dildo pressed harder and harder against the ring of muscle that was already forced tight around the core of the dildo. He tried to relax it, whimpering as it slowly breached him, forcing his body to stretch and adjust. And the widest part was inside and he was panting, hanging from the bar and with his toes on the floor.

"Good boy," Master said and Ven heard his next words as if from a distance. "You will see that although he is now able to stand, he still cannot put his feet flat but is balancing on the balls of his feet. This is another position that will grow uncomfortable given time, and then he may return to pulling himself up to rest his feet, or to accept the final, and largest, ball into his body and stand upright. We shall see which route he decides to take. And how long he can last."

He could last quite a while, apparently. Eventually his feet began to cramp and he tried shifting from one foot to the other, but the period he could stand on each foot grew shorter and shorter, even if he could make use of the suspended bar to hold his weight; his arms were already tired from his earlier exertions.

"The last ball is four inches in diameter, which is about the same size as the large rod on the dildo bench - there is a link below to a video of Ven demonstrating that."

Four inches. He could take four inches - he had taken that before, but not when so highly strung and teased and…

He took a breath, and let it out before taking another, and slowly easing himself down, forcing the final swelling of the dildo past his sphincter and into his body.

He felt relief when it was in and it was just the inch-wide neck of the dildo that prevented his hole from fully closing. And his feet were firmly on the mosaic floor, and his arms were at full stretch above him and to the side, held by the spreader bar. He was panting after his exertions, chest and back gleaming with sweat, and his hair plastered to his forehead with it. He was pinned in place by the dildo inside him, which was fastened to the floor by the rod it was connected to.

"Good boy, pet," Master said, reappearing in Ven’s line of vision from wherever he’d been watching. Ven shivered a little at the undercurrent of pride in his owner’s voice.

"I notice that this week’s poll was to allow Ven to come, and I think he has earned his release, especially as he has been denied for the past two weeks," Master said. "Naturally, if the vote here is to deny him, he will not be allowed to come at all until the next time the vote is in his favour."

That did not stop Master using Ven for his own pleasure, and coming as many times in the week as he chose to. Ven was still a little terrified in case the vote was against his release for several weeks in a row.

But Master’s hand was on his stiff, leaking prick now, stroking and teasing it in a way that would normally have the slave writhing, except he could barely move except to tremble with need as his arousal built. He thought he’d been desperate to begin with but Master’s hand was so good and the pressure of the dildo inside him, pressing against that nub… He was no longer being directly stimulated from inside, by the dildo, but it was still right there, and pressing him open from within.

"Please, Master, please, I…"

"You may come," Master said, a dispassionate statement. Ven’s release tore through him, leaving him limp and wrung-out, but still suspended and unable to move.

Master wiped his hand, and Ven’s cock, with disposable wipes - he kept a container in here - and dropped them in the bin before continuing, "As mentioned, safety is of the utmost importance. Ven will wear this plug tonight but rather than reverse the process you have just seen, I will demonstrate some of the safety features included in today’s set-up. Remember, if you put a dildo or plug similar to this into your own slave overnight, you must use plenty of lube when you come to remove it - perhaps even more than when it was inserted."

He reached to the pole the dildo was fastened to, and did something to it that removed it from its attachment point on the floor and allowed it to telescope closed, before he removed it from the dildo. Next, he pressed a remote which lowered the bar Ven was chained to, and unfastened his cuffs from it - there were two strong carabiners linking each cuff to the bar. Ven needed no urging to sink to his knees and present his hands to Master, one at a time, to have the cuffs removed.

"Thank you for joining us, and please check the links below - and do vote in our weekly poll on whether or not Ven should orgasm next time. Join us then to find out the results of the poll, and remember that this technique and many more are available to learn at one of our Intermediate Master Classes, held locally throughout the Empire. _ave atque valēte! ad conventum._"

And the red recording light on the camera blinked out and Ven gave a shuddery breath, and then another, and then he was guided over to the couch in the corner. There was a camera set up there, focussed on it, and Ven somehow could not bring himself to care as the light came on - Master had recorded several of the recent aftercare sessions; what was one more?

Master sat down and Ven curled up with his head against his side. The dildo was intrusive inside him, but no worse than any others, though he was not looking forward to having it removed.

There was a change in the atmosphere and Ven blinked up to see Moss in the doorway, a wary look in his eyes.

"Master?"

"There is a bottle of oil on the table there. Ven needs his shoulders massaging."

"Yes, Master."

Ven blinked, startled, and followed his master’s urging to rearrange himself so that he was lying full-length on the couch, with his head in his master’s lap, one arm draped across his legs and the other wound around his waist. The position left him with his nose almost buried in his master’s crotch, but he didn’t particularly care about that.

Someone draped something soft and warm - probably his blanket - over his bum and legs, and then Moss’ hands were on his shoulders, and it felt like bliss.

He knew from his own experience that this sofa was too low, really, for a proper massage without the masseur getting a backache, but he wasn’t going to have a full-body rub, just the shoulders, just to relieve the strain they’d been under.

Master twisted momentarily, reaching for something, and the motion almost made Ven sit up in confusion before there was a hand in his hair and a bite-size piece of honey-cake at his mouth. He accepted it, chewing carefully - it was not as sweet as some of the other confectionary he’d occasionally tasted in his life, but it was one of the sweeter things slaves were allowed on a regular basis. There was far less honey in it than sugar in, say, a piece of caramel shortbread the same size.

Moss’ hands on his shoulders felt so ridiculously good, and so did Master’s hand in his hair, that it was a struggle not to fall asleep. He tried not to wriggle with embarrassment as he remembered that the Emperor was going to see today’s video - and the Emperor’s Valentine, too. And dear sweet little Ari. _Artemis._

He must remember to ask if he could be allowed to contact Ari. Later, though. He was too busy enjoying his massage right now.

Some Fridays were more enjoyable than others, especially after the session was actually over.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ven and the dildo bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218342)
> 
> Translations:  
_auribus tenet lupum_ (Title) (He is) on the horns of a dilemma  
_ave atque valēte! ad conventum._ \- Hail and farewell. Until next time/till we meet again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cui bono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243533) by [Aylen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen)


End file.
